A Forgotten Promise
by Jax Creation
Summary: Bella's back in Forks after 11 yrs. When she runs into a member of the town gang's inner circle his green eyes flash with recognition but she has no idea who he is. He's Edward Masen, the most handsome, arrogant bad-boy in town. What's he want with her?
1. Prologue

**Author Note:  
**

_I do not own Twilight, its plot or any of its characters. But this storyline, its all mine - well the majority of it at any rate; some chapters (well, one chapter) bear a very large resemblance to chapters of the original book. ^^_

_You can find an extended, more detailed summary of this story plot (and of all the stories I have published/co-authored) on my profile - just click on my name above to view it.  
_

_Please read and review!_

_

* * *

_

**The following is rated T for; moderate coarse language, mature themes and moderate violence.**

* * *

**Extended Summary:**

_Six-year-olds Bella Swan and Edward Masen were the best of friends. Due to her parents divorce, Bella had to leave Forks, so little Edward made her a promise and swore to himself that he would fulfill it._

_On Bella's return, eleven years later, she runs into (literally) a tall, bronze-haired and green eyed, leather-jacket-wearing young man who seems to not only recognise her but seems irritated that she doesn't remember him. Who is he? He's Edward Masen, the most handsome and arrogant bad-boy in the town of Forks. Even after all these years, Edward is still intent on making good on his promise even if the methods he has to use are a little unorthodox._

_Will Bella ever remember the sweet little boy from her past?_

_Will Edward ever fulfill what he pledged?_

_Well, you're going to have to read it to find out..._

* * *

**A FORGOTTEN PROMISE**

**~PROLOGUE~  
**

The sky that day was an unusually clear blue. Sunshine streamed from the heavens and the birds' warbling song was audible to any one person who happened to be about.

A small boy with bright, emerald green eyes and unruly bronze-coloured hair played in sandpit of a small park; he could not have been more than six years old.

Beside him sat a little girl of the same age; brown locks, shining slightly red in the sun, fell down to her waist and her chocolate brown eyes were cheerful as she helped her friend with his sand castle.

"How's this, Bella?" asked the boy, sticking his tongue out thoughtfully as he placed a small, twig and leaf flag atop of their creation with exaggerated.

The girl beamed at him. "It's really, really good!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together with glee. "You make the best sand castles, Edward."

The bronze-haired boy smiled back at her.

Suddenly, Bella's face fell, the atmosphere surrounding her becoming as gloomy as the expression on her face.

Little Edward cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter?" he asked, worriedly.

The small girl brushed her sandy thumb on her dress then stuck it into her mouth, a hesitant look spread across her pale features. "Mummy says that we have to leave Forks," she whispered, her lower lip trembling as unexpected tears sprang into her eyes. "Mummy says that she and Daddy aren't going to be living together any more, and that Bella has to go with Mummy to Phoenix."

"Eh?"

Edward's eyes widened. "You can't leave Forks!" he cried. "What if I never see you again? I won't be able to make sand castles with you anymore!"

A tear slid down Bella's small face and splashed into the sand. The damp mark it left faded almost immediately as the sand sucked it up.

Edward pulled her into a hug and, on impulse, gently kissed her cheek.

Both children blushed.

Then Edward made her a promise, one that he vowed to keep no matter what. He repeated it again to himself as Bella and her mother drove away, swearing that when the time came for Bella to return he would fulfill it.


	2. A Flash of Recognition

**PART ONE: JEALOUSY**

* * *

**Chapter One - A Flash of Recognition**

"Bella – Bella…"

I woke, startled by Charlie's voice and blushing as I realised that I'd fallen asleep. I had been having a dream… I couldn't quick remember what it had been about but it had been sunny – yes I had certainly liked that part of the dream, but there was something else that I couldn't remember; something that had been important – a promise of some sort.

Restless, I turned my head out the window. All I could see was green… green as far as the eye could see and the splatters of a faint drizzle across the car window. The sight of rain made my mood drop slightly but nevertheless I smiled. I was finally back in Forks.

I noticed an old truck parked beside the pavement as he pulled into the drive of a house I hadn't lived in for nearly eleven years.

"Who does that belong to?" I asked, pointing at the truck.

Charlie coughed. "Uh… well, it's yours actually," he said with embarrassment, purposefully not looking me in the face. "Since you were going to be living with me and I'd be out a lot during work hours, I thought that you could use a car of your own."

I leaned across as far as my seatbelt would allow me to and hugged him.

"Aw, thanks Ch – uh, Dad."

I caught myself before 'Charlie' slipped out; I was going to have to watch myself and make sure I said 'Dad'; even if we hadn't lived in the same house for over a decade.

We carried what few bags I had brought up to my room. From what I could remember, little had changed. The walls were still the same colour and very little of the furniture had been replaced.

"I'll leave you to unpack," muttered Charlie and quickly left the room.

I barely heard him, too busy reminiscing to pay attention to what he said. I vaguely remembered this room – I hadn't spent a lot of time in it when I was kid. I smiled, I had always been outside in the park or in the garden playing with… someone; I couldn't quite remember who. Too many years had passed since then.

I looked out the window and into the front yard where I had run through sprinklers in my underwear as a child. I looked up at the clouded sky where red threads ran over the horizon as the sun went down. I smiled at the fading sun, feeling at ease in this setting despite my love for the city.

A cluster of rowdy teenagers – probably around my age – caught my eye and ruined the peaceful moment.

There were three of them; all wearing the same leather jackets and ripped jeans, each one with a lit cigarette in his mouth. They were good-looking; I could tell with a single look. They were the types who attracted women just by being in the same room as them.

The easiest way for me to distinguish them was by their hair; one had dark curls, another had honey-blonde locks and the third, bronze hair that went everywhere.

I watched them smoke, suspicious of their intent. They muttered to one another, their lips moving minimally, occasionally throwing wary looks to the side. After a moment they stubbed out their cigarettes and got into a silver Volvo, the bronze-haired one moved to get into the driver's seat.

By pure coincidence, he looked up and caught me staring. His green eyes flickered slightly.

I felt myself blush. It was a stupid habit; I turned red at just about anything. I turned my head slowly, watching out of the corner of my eye.

The guy had frozen in place; his eyes still on me.

The dark haired youth in the passenger's seat leaned over and shouted something at him.

Bronze-hair tore his eyes away from my window and replied. He cast a second, slightly perplexed look back at me then got into the car and drove off.

I sunk onto my bed, confused. There had been a flash of recognition in his face when he'd looked at me – the thing was, I didn't remember him. I leaned backwards and spread out my arms, my torso fell onto the mattress with a soft thud.

I studied the ceiling, doing my best to recall the boy. If he knew me, then logically, shouldn't I know him too?

I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed into the duvet. Of course, there was always the possibility I had just _imagined_ seeing such a look in his eyes, I _was_ very tired after travelling.

Charlie knocked on my bedroom door. "Bells, are you ready to have dinner?" he asked, sticking his head into the room. "We'll eat out to celebrate your arrival."

All thought of the handsome boy with the unruly bronze-hair vanished from my mind.

I sat up and hid a grin. "Are you sure that you don't want to cook? It would be lovely to have a dinner made by my Dad on my first day back," I said teasingly, knowing full well that Charlie was barely capable of cooking an edible meal.

He paled slightly at the prospect of having to cook dinner.

I chuckled and got to my feet. "Don't worry, Dad. I was just kidding."

He looked slightly more relieved.

~x~

The drive progressed with us sitting beside one another in awkward silence. Neither Charlie nor I was good at speaking our minds but I had never really needed to say much, my moods were as easy to read as an open book.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So… how's Renee?"

I froze, unsure of what I should tell him. He had never gotten over Mum the way she had gotten over him, Mum was married and living a lax life but telling him that would just cause him unneeded pain.

Finally I settled on a rather vague answer, "She's well."

"Hmmm…"

Again we lapsed into silence.

I looked out the window as Charlie turned into the car park of a restaurant and bar. My eyes widened when I recognized the silver Volvo driven by the boy with bronze-hair and green eyes sitting close to the building's entrance.

I bit my lip, what if he was there? He'd easily recognize me since I was new in Forks. Maybe he'd ask me why I had been staring… or threaten me. I shivered at the thought.

Charlie saw the Volvo as he got out and frowned at it.

"What's the matter?" I asked curiously. I supposed that the boys who had been in the car before had gotten into a few problems with Charlie, seeing as he was the Chief of the Forks police force.

"No, it's nothing. Let's just enjoy your first day back," replied Charlie, shaking his head and entering the restaurant.

I moved to follow him and yelped taking a reflexive step backwards as the door swung open towards my face before I could place my fingers on the handle.

A laugh came from behind the open door. "Good one, Edward – just knock out Chief Swan's daughter."

I looked up and found the guy in the leather jacket who owned the Volvo standing before me and giving me an alienating stare. I felt as if I had grown a second head. My face grew hot and I knew that I was blushing. I turned red _way_ too easily.

It was the muscular blonde boy who had spoken – I assumed that the beautiful, bronze-haired boy in front of me was the one called Edward. Again that flash of recognition flickered in his bright green eyes. I bit my lip. Why didn't _I _recognize him?

"Sorry…" muttered Edward tearing his eyes away from my face and quickly strutting past, his shoulder knocking into mine.

The blonde haired boy looked sort of apologetic as he followed his younger comrade. I watched as they got into the Volvo, Edward tossed another look at me then speeded away. There was no sight of the larger, powerfully built dark-haired young man who had been with them before.

Feeling embarrassed at being caught so off-guard in such a surprising manner, and confused about the look I had seen in those deep, emerald green eyes I quickly entered the restaurant and found Charlie scowling at me.

"Dad?"

"Did they say anything to you?" growled Charlie looking quite angry.

I bit my lip and shook my head fervently. "No, nothing."

"Good, I don't want you to get –"

"Excuse me; a seat for two?" interrupted a waitress with heavy makeup and a superficial smile cutting off the end of Charlie's sentence.

"Uh – yes," replied Charlie.

We followed the waitress to a booth. I accepted a menu from her silently but my mind was focused on Charlie. I hoped that he hadn't forgotten his train of thought; why wouldn't he want me to get involved with Edward and his friends? - Apart from the obvious bad influence of smoking and their notorious bad-boy looks. The blonde guy seemed nice enough.

Charlie said nothing until the waitress came back and took our orders. He cleared his throat, "As I was saying; Bells, do _not_ get involved with any of the Vampires."

"Vampires?"

He shrugged. "That's what the gang calls themselves; the Vampires of Forks. We've had to chase after them constantly ever since they got into a brawl with members of the Wolves from La Push. _Please_ do not get involved with any of it."

A gang? There was a teenage gang in the small town of Forks? In dreary, wet, green Forks? I wanted to laugh and say 'yeah, right,' but Charlie's face was grave. I gulped. He really was serious.

I smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Of course I won't, Dad. I don't go looking for dangerous situations." I didn't mention that they always seemed to find me – like that time back in Phoenix where I had mistakenly walked into the middle of construction site whilst I was exploring a new mall.

My words reassured him. He relaxed visibly and grinned as the waitress came back with steaming plates of food.

"I'm glad that you're here, Bells," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm glad to be here too, Dad…" I answered; butterflies and nerves fluttering in my stomach as I thought about having to go to school tomorrow.


	3. The New Girl Whom Everyone Knows

**Chapter Two - The New Girl Whom Everyone Knows**

Light filtered through the box blinds of my window and the twittering of birds was loud enough to wake the dead.

For a moment I lay in bed, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling trying to work out where I was and then the events of yesterday came flooding back. I sat up and groggily tumbled out of bed then slowly felt my way over to the bathroom.

I scowled blearily at my reflection in the mirror and let water pour into the sink; my eyes were gritty, my hair was one massive knot and my pale skin looked strange in the early morning light. Finished with my critical analysis of my looks I dunked my head into the basin, scrubbing until I felt fresh and clean and went back to the bedroom to prepare myself for school.

My wardrobe was just about empty – since Mum and I had shared clothes back in Phoenix, I had been a bit stingy about taking clothes with me. Two pairs of jeans, one skirt, a few blouses, t-shirts and two sweaters stared blankly at me from the drawers. Too tired to bother with making a decent outfit from my pitiful collection, I settled for a light pair of jeans and a simple white shirt and tossed a jacket over the top to counter the cold Forks weather.

Charlie was walking out the door as I came down the stairs.

"Morning, Dad."

He nodded. "Good luck at school, Bells. Don't shy away from other students too much – but _stay away from the gang members_!"

"Okay."

I lingered in the house for as long as possible trying to delay going to school. I was shy… I hated attention and here in small town Forks, as a new student I was going to be a novelty. I bustled around the kitchen as I made breakfast – the fridge was near to empty, Charlie obviously wasn't too fussed with grocery shopping, I was going to have to do it myself when I got the chance.

Finally I dragged myself to my truck, glowering when rain began to fall the moment I stepped outside. Forks' weather sucked. I grumbled to myself and shoved the key in the ignition, squeaking as the truck roared then drove off.

~x~

The receptionist glanced at me as I walked into the office, water droplets rolling off my hair and clothes and soaking into the carpet.

"Are you new here, hon?" she asked.

"That's right, my name's -"

"Isabella Swan, right? Chief Swan's daughter," finished the receptionist smiling secretively. She handed rifled through a filing cabinet and pulled out some sheets, spreading them over the counter. Carefully she went through my schedule with me and highlighted the quickest ways for me to get to each class. She also gave me a slip for each of my teachers to sign then wished me luck.

I thanked her and turned around into something solid. The Edward guy – or whatever his name was - from before was standing in front of me and I had, yet again, walked straight into him. He was wearing the same leather jacket as he had worn last night and he was as attractive as ever. His piercing, seemingly guarded, green eyes stared into mine then he brushed past.

I blushed for no reason and quickly left the room to sit in my truck and avoid the rain whilst attempting to memorise the map – I didn't want to stand out any more than I already did by walking around with a floppy piece of paper in front of my nose for the rest of the day; plus, what was I going to do if it got wet and the ink ran?

I waited for the downpour to ease before heading off to my first class, blushing every time I noticed a person openly gawking at me.

"Excuse me, you're new here, right?" asked someone, falling into step with me as I walked by him. He was gangly and had jet black hair – his face was full of energy. He looked like the overly helpful, chess-club type.

"Isabella Swan, right?"

The corners of my mouth turned downwards slightly. Did everybody know who I was? "It's Bella," I corrected him.

"Alright, Bella then; my name's Eric," he said with a smile. "Do you want help finding your first class?"

"Uh – I think I know where I'm going. I've got English with Mr. Mason in building three first."

He smiled broadly. "Same here; follow me, I'll take you there."

Reluctantly I followed him to class and cringed inwardly when he began to quiz me about myself and Forks.

"Have you been to Forks before?" he asked.

"I lived here until I six, then my parents got divorced and I ended up moving to Phoenix with Mum," I replied quietly, talking to my feet.

"So you haven't been here in a while, have you?"

"I used to visit Dad when I was younger but only for a day or two."

Eric nodded as we stepped into the classroom. He shrugged off his raincoat and hung it on one of many hooks that lined the wall beside the door. I mimicked the action. "Right, here we are. You'll need to speak with Mr. Mason and introduce yourself. I'll save you a seat."

"Um… okay…" I replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable at being approached so openly.

Following Eric's instructions, I walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip. Like the students he gawked slightly – though only after he'd read my name – but hid his expression quickly and sent me to an empty seat in the back corner of the room without making me introduce myself to everyone else. I blushed as I walked down to the other end of the room knowing that the other students were studying me with their eyes. I saw my name on a few people's lips. I was been right; word got around quickly here in Forks.

The class was exceedingly boring; mainly because I discovered that my English curriculum was revisiting just about everything I had learnt back in class when I'd lived with Mum and her new husband, Phil, in Phoenix.

Eric was waiting for me by the door when the bell rang.

"What have you got next?" he asked; I detected a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

I consulted my timetable and watched as disappointment flitted across his face, nevertheless he offered to take me there.

The rest of the morning passed in very much the same way with me being bored out of my brains during each class and numerous people accompanying me to my classes so that they could scope me out.

By fourth period I was beginning to recognise some faces. There was this one girl, a petite thing with wild, curly hair whom I sat next to during Trig and Spanish; she was friendly and chattered away despite my silence offering to let me sit with her friends during lunch. Having no other choice, I followed her to the cafeteria.

She introduced me to her friends; I smiled and failed miserably at filing their names away in my memory. I looked around; Eric from English waved from across the room but my eyes settled on the leather-clad group in the furthest corner of the room.

I recognised the three handsome young men who had been smoking across the street instantly; they were surrounded by other muscular youths and several pretty girls. No doubt other members of the Fork's Vampires gang. As if he sensed me watching him, the Edward boy looked up and caught my gaze – holding me motionless with his emerald eyes. It was only when he looked away that I could move again.

The girl from my Spanish class, Jessica if I remembered correctly - followed my gaze and grinned. "I see that the Vampire boys have caught your eye."

"No – it's not like that," I spluttered immediately, cheeks flaming like a beacon.

She giggled and flicked her wrist, dismissing my poor denial. "Oh don't worry about it. Everybody crushes on the Forks' Vampires top three but of course they have to give up because Rosalie – that would be the blonde sitting next to Emmett Cullen, the one who looks like a body-builder - has him wrapped around her little finger and the blonde boy, Jasper Hale is caught up with Alice the fashion queen – she's the little one with the short black hair; then of course there's the gorgeous Edward Masen with the reddish-brown hair on the left but he doesn't date… ever."

"Jess, you shouldn't crush her hopes like that – she should learn the hard way like the rest of us poor innocent girls," said a girl sitting across from us with a scowl.

Jessica smirked. "Don't mind her," she said laughingly in voice that was audible only to me. "Lauren's never gotten over the fact that Edward rejected her in front of the entire school."

Involuntarily my eyes wandered back towards Edward.

My new friend saw the action and frowned firmly. "Don't get mixed up with them, Bella – they're cute but they're trouble, the lot of them."

I frowned, so it wasn't just Charlie who was wary of the Forks gang members. How bad could they be?

~x~

I followed Angela to Biology, she was as shy as I was so we walked in silence – I was fine with that. Wordlessly she left me at the front of the room and sat at a black-topped table. I bit my lip when I saw that she already had a partner. Then I frowned when I realised that the only seat available was the one next to the apparently dangerous Edward Mason.

I handed the slip the receptionist had given me to the teacher and could have sworn that I had visibly paled when he told me to go sit with Edward Mason. I noted with apprehension that his voice wavered slightly when he told the same thing to the pretty boy himself. Wasn't that reassuring… maybe he really was as bad as everyone thought.

Hesitantly I set my books down on the bench and sat in my seat. "Hi, um you're Edward, right?" I forced a smile onto my face and forced the words out through my lips. My eyes flicked sideways to see his reaction.

He had stiffened in his chair, a handsome frown on his face and a crease in his brow. His eyes flashed angrily. I cringed in my seat and let my hair fall into my face. I was just trying to be polite!

As with all my previous classes, we studying something I had done in Phoenix. Nevertheless I wrote careful notes to keep myself from constantly looking at Edward through my hair.

He said nothing to me and I was too shy to say anything more to him. The tension was unbelievable.

He sprang to his feet when the bell rang and fled the room.

I watched him and slowly began to pack up my things.

"You're Isabella Swan – the new girl?"

I looked up and found a baby-faced with blonde-hair that had been carefully gelled into spikes smiling at me.

"Bella," I replied automatically. "I mean – yes I am."

"Need help getting to your next class?" He was as keen on helping me get around as Eric had been.

"I've got Gym next and I'm fairly sure I can find it."

He looked thrilled. "Excellent, that's my next class as well – I'll team up with you, if you like," he offered with an even wider grin.

I paled. "That may not be the best idea – I'm not exactly the most co-ordinated person…"

Mike chuckled. "That's alright."

I like him already he was optimistic and didn't care that I was shy; he talked about himself instead of asking questions about me like everyone else had. When I pointed this out he simply said he was sure that I had had enough of being asked about myself.

As we walked inside the Gym he added, "Watch yourself around Masen though… he's been in some dangerous stuff."

I bit my lip… so many people had warned me about him.

~x~

Gym was terrible… my lack of co-ordination had been obvious. People had sympathised and were fast to learn that I should be in the furthest corner of the room with someone covering my position and their own while avoiding entering the danger zone around me.

Exhausted by the exertion of trying not to kill anyone with my terrible flailing, I returned my paperwork to the receptionist then headed out to my truck.

I froze as soon as it came into view. There was a crowd of people around it, muttering and shaking their heads. I pushed past them and frowned.

'_Stay away from Edward Masen_' had been sprayed on the windshield of my truck in bright red paint.

What was it? A threat? A warning?

"Hey, Bella, is this your car?" asked Mike, coming up behind me with Jess beside him.

"Yeah it is…"

Jessica scowled. "What a cruel trick."

Someone thrust a bucket of hot soapy water and a sponge into my face. I turned my head and found short pixie-like Alice from the Forks' Vampires standing in front of me; she was holding a second sponge.

"Alright, clear off everyone! I'll help her clean it up!" she said, ushering the crowd away then grimacing at my truck. "Some people are just too obsessed… what weirdo would do something as stupid as this – not even Edward himself would spray paint this kind of message on someone else's ride."

I frowned and accepted a sponge, Jess stayed as well though she kept to my other side, away from the black-haired girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked Alice carefully.

"Oh, it's just that Edward's the only single guy in the top ranks of the Vampires so he's the one all the lovesick puppy dogs are chasing," she said with a laugh and scrubbing hard at the paint. "You're his lab partner right?"

How had she known that?

"The Vampires know all," she said with a wink then continued, "Edward has obstinately refused to let anyone sit in that seat all year and you, Bella Swan the new girl, get him to yourself by pot luck and he didn't say anything about it therefore saying that he accepts having you next to him. Someone's just gotten ridiculously jealous. Don't let it bother you."

She grinned cheerfully at me once the job was done.

"Thanks for your help," I said.

"No problem – oh and I'm Alice, but I'm sure your friends have already told you all about me. I'm right aren't I, Bella? Anyway, if you ever need a hand or if any of the Vampires bother you, give me a call and I'll get him off your back. See ya around!"

I stood there dumbstruck. I hadn't expected her to be so… nice…

Jess looked as surprised as I did. "Wow – she's really… out there," she said sounding slightly shocked. "Anyway, Bella – I know you're new to Forks and all, but Angela, Lauren and I are going to this party in a few weeks time, it's Rosalie Hale's" she grimaced "birthday bash and it would be a great chance for you to get to know some people. It's open invitation."

A party… inside I shrunk away from the idea. I hated parties. I searched my brain for an excuse. "I – I don't have anything to wear, I brought virtually no clothes with me during the move."

I nearly cried when Jessica's face lit up. "Great! Well the three of us are going shopping in Port Angeles this weekend so we can bring you along! You can get everyday clothes and a dress for the party!"

Ahhh! No! My plan had backfired…

Jess looked determined to have me come along.

I sighed and surrendered. It could be fun, I supposed, to hang out around with my new friends.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thought I'd share with you the backgrounds of each character in this story.

_Edward Masen_ is the younger brother of Esme. As a kid he was Bella's best friend and was very protective of her but after she left he began to change. He's now one of the Forks' Vampires best men and refuses to date.

_Emmett Cullen_ comes from a broken family; his parents left him with his goody-two-shoes elder half-brother, Carlisle when they both committed suicide – though Emmett isn't very cut up about it because his parents were never very nice to him to begin with. He's the brawn and the co-founder of the Forks' Vampires high school gang.

_Jasper Whitlock_ is Forks' genius bad-boy. He's the other founder of the Forks' Vampires and the brain behind every operation. He comes from a good family and only bothers with the gang because he's got nothing to challenge his intelligence.

_Alice Brandon_ is the fashion police. She's open and friendly to everyone and don't really care what Jasper and the rest of the gang are up to as long as he has time for her.

_Rosalie Hale_ is typical, manipulating daughter of a rich guy. She's cold and aloof and likes to help fund whatever trouble Emmett is causing.

_Esme Mason_ is the broken-hearted elder sister of Edward. She's just been dumped by her fiancé over the phone and is extremely depressed.

_Carlisle Cullen_ is too busy looking out for his younger brother and keeping his job to look for romance… but then he meets Esme.


	4. Edward Masen:Genius, Narcissist, Bad Boy

**Chapter Three – Edward Masen: Genius. Narcissist. Bad-Boy.**

As odd as it seemed, I was strangely looking forward to going to Port Angeles with Jess, Angela and Lauren. I needed a release from the stress I'd been building up at school. It had nothing to do with frequently losing my way to classes, forgetting names of the people in my lunch group, mauling Mike during Gym or having to redo assignments I'd done in the previous semester; the person responsible for giving me the feeling that my head about to explode was that annoying, arrogant man who sat beside me during Biology.

Every lunch, if I'd had Biology, the girls within our group quizzed me on what Edward Masen did and said during class. When I said, "Absolutely nothing," they all just laughed and insisted that I tell them the truth ignoring me when I said that 'Nothing' was the truth.

After being so thoroughly intimidated by the irritated look Edward had given me when I'd said hello to him on my first day, I had chosen to risk his wrath for not worshipping the ground he stood on, and completely ignore him. When given assignments that the two of us were supposed to complete as a team he would sit back, feet on the bench and stare intently at me while I did all the work, nervously spewing out facts and observations as they came. He didn't even give me a word of thanks as I wrote and submitted our joint report.

It was a good system, I managed to keep with it for a week and half…

…but it was driving me insane.

On the Thursday before my scheduled shopping trip with the others I failed to keep my frustration in check and snapped at him. "What the hell do you keep staring at? Why don't you get off your ass and help me!" I'd hissed… and then I'd flushed and quickly got back to work before I could see his reaction hoping desperately that he wasn't seething with anger. After that, I was sure that he would gather up some of his crowd to teach me some respect, I'd spent that afternoon, a sleepless night and the next morning looking over my shoulder, waiting for someone to grab me from behind and drag me off for some discipline.

At our next class I went back to simply ignoring His Royal Highness as he sat on his high horse and silently did our work. For the first ten minutes he was as silent and stared intently at me. He seemed a little more fidgety than usual; he was usually good at turning himself into a handsome statue that bored holes into the side of my head. I wondered if he was going to reprimand me for yelling at him the other day. He didn't.

Instead, I nearly fell off my stool in shock when he grabbed the microscope and worksheet from my side of the desk and started to fill the report without so much as glancing at through the lens at the slides on the platform.

I stared as he worked swiftly and diligently and felt confused. I fought the urge to scratch my head like an idiot, and played with my hair, wondering if just maybe he'd taken my outburst to heart and was trying to make up for the past week.

Feeling slightly awkward I said nervously, "Uh – do you need me –"

He cut across before I could finish the question. "Nope."

I fell silent as he finished scrawling down the last few answers. Wordlessly he handed the sheet over for me to look at.

I blinked at his elegant handwriting, surprised by the cursive script he used, it was much tidier than my poorly-formed, spiky block letters. I shook my head and dragged my focus to the answers. I'd only caught a glimpse of the first slide, but since I'd done this particular course before, I had known exactly what it had been; Edward's answer matched my initial thoughts. I scanned the rest of his answers and snapped my fingers and told him to pass me the microscope so I could confirm them before remembering who he was.

He stared at me, equally as taken aback as I was with myself. He raised his eyebrows slightly and said, "Are _you_ questioning my observations?" but pushed the device across the bench.

I flushed and berated myself. _Stupid, he's in a _gang_. If anything, he should be ordering you about,_ I thought furiously. Then; _On second thoughts, I don't want _him_ giving me orders._ I went for a diplomatic no-answer. "Just want to double-check," I squeaked.

I quickly scanned the slides; each of his answers matched my own and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a grin pass over his face. At least I _thought_ I saw it.

"They're right," I murmured, somewhat surprised.

This time I definitely saw him grin.

"Of course they are," he said and winked at me. "Just because I'm handsome doesn't mean I'm stupid."

I stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded by his bold statement. Egotistic or what?

He continued to grin, completely at ease. "We haven't been properly introduced; nice to meet you, Bella Swan, I'm Edward Masen, your genius, Adonis of a lab partner."

I gaped. I'd never met anyone so sure of himself.

He continued, apparently not noticing my stunned reaction to his 'introduction', "Please try not to spend all of class basking my glory. We ought to try to get some work done."

"As if," I scoffed, forgetting once again that he was one of the inner circle of the Forks' Vampires.

Arrogant narcissist…

~x~

Exhausted from having to deal with Edward's sudden change of heart – the egomaniac wouldn't shut about himself, I spent Gym standing in my reserved corner of the room with my forehead against the cool, brick wall, nursing a sudden headache and headed straight to my truck at the bell.

I froze in horror as I caught sight of my old Chevy.

I was vaguely aware of a loud thunk as I dropped everything I was holding. "W-w-what?"

Words had been sprayed across every available surface on the outside of my truck.

_Don't get so comfortable around Edward Masen._

_Leave him alone, bitch._

_Stay away from Edward Masen._

_Go back to Phoenix._

I felt numb. I didn't understand why someone would do this.

"Jeez, this is just ridiculous," said a familiar voice.

I looked to the right and found Alice armed with two buckets and sponges. She offered one set to me.

"Let's erase this stupid paint." Then a pause and, "Don't let it bother you."

~x~

Jess, Angela and Lauren were waiting for me when I woke up on Saturday… or rather they were the ones to wake me up. Charlie – having no idea that I was still in bed – let them into the house as he left for work on Saturday morning. The three girls stripped off my sheets and pushed me into the bathroom then went on to poke through my closet without invitation.

"Whoa Bella – you need to do some _serious_ shopping today," observed Jessica as she went through my pitiful supply of clothing while I brushed my teeth and dragged a comb through the knots in my hair.

I pulled a face at my mirror. Clothes were clothes; it didn't matter what they looked like, I was happy as long as they fitted me and I was decently covered, plus shopping was my worst nightmare, I hated it almost as much as Charlie did. It must have been the endless hours with Mum in the Phoenix malls that had ignited this reaction.

I wiped the expression off my face as Jess walked in with some clothes for me to change into but grimaced again when she hurried me because she was dying to spend the next few hours shopping rather then waiting for me.

"It must be hard to make yourself look good with such a small choice of clothing," said Lauren.

I shrugged. It was all the same to me.

"Well we'll help her find some incredible stuff at Port Angeles; won't we, Angela?" said Jess steering me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

Lauren scowled, the tone Jessica had used had sounded defensive. "I was making an observation, not an insult," she muttered under her breath receiving a dirty look in return for the comment.

Jess and Lauren glowered at one another as we piled into Jess's car. I pressed my lips together and decided not to get involved with their on-going battle. Angela looked as if she were thinking along the same lines. We sat in silence for the duration of the car trip as the other two verbally abused one another.

However much I hated shopping, I was happy that we went because it relieved the tension Jess and Lauren had built up – though their good moods were gone by midday when Jess got all riled up over a comment Lauren made about her fashion sense.

Jessica screeched with pent up frustration startling nearby customers and the store staff. "Say that again and I'll –"

"You'll what?" jeered Lauren, a nasty sneer forming on her face. "Run to daddy and cry?"

Angela was looking like a spectator in a tennis match as she turned her head to watch the other two exchange arguments.

"Why you little bi –"

I stepped in before it got too out of hand. "Hey, how about we split up for a bit?" I suggested quickly. "Angela, you can go with Jess and Lauren can come with me to find some regular clothes for school since my stock is sort of depleted at the moment."

The yelling match ended though Jess looked as if she were still fuming when Angela had led her away.

I glanced at Lauren; there was a real hatred in her eyes. I babbled in an attempt to calm her down. "So do you know any good places to find like everyday clothes – or we can go and grab something to eat – or we can…"

"I know a great place," said Lauren abruptly. Then she turned and left the store with me following hastily. She walked at a steady pace and didn't look back, weaving in and out of the crowd on the sidewalk with ease while I shoved and stumbled behind her.

Then I lost her. I was stuck in a town I was unfamiliar with, had gotten separated from my friends and I had forgotten my cell phone. Well this was just g_reat_…

Irritated with my own forgetfulness I wandered down the road and around the corner. A group of bikers, dressed similarly to the Forks' Vampires but no where near as attractive, grinned wolfishly at me as I passed them.

"Hey babe," said one, getting to his feet and falling into step with me. "You lost?" He smelt of cigarettes and alcohol, just one look at his bruised face and the scars on his shaven head was enough ignite instincts to flee as fast as I could.

I bit my lip and quickened my pace. "No, I'm fine thanks."

He grabbed me by the elbow and jerked me backwards. "Well then I'm afraid I must insist…" he leered, pushing his ugly face into mine.

Without hesitation I swung my fist at his head, he caught my flying hand with ease. I trembled with fear. I was in trouble… _big_ trouble… I needed help and I didn't care who it was that gave it to me.

"Yo, Bella; what do you think you're doing hanging around with these losers? I thought I told you to meet me at Café Elle," drawled a male voice from my right.

I froze in the middle of chanting my silent prayer. I recognised that voice, smooth and confident, there was only one person like that. Edward Masen. I stared at him and not sure whether I should be happy or worried that he had materialised from no where.

He gave the man holding me a fierce glare and strutted over to my side, tapping my attacker in the chest. The baldy growled.

Edward pressed me against the wall placing one arm around my waist and the other up against the wall to screen our faces from their view. I looked up at him with admiration, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. A narcissist perhaps, but a good enough guy at any rate.

His pressed his cheek against mine, his breath warm against my ear. I felt my face grow hot, feel embarrassed at being so close to a guy.

"If I get you out of this, you have to do what I say for a year."

The admiration vanished. I looked up at him, flabbergasted. "That's blackmail! No way!" I hissed back. What was he trying to do? I wasn't about to become his… _toy_ just for this.

He began to pull away. "Fine – stay with them; not my problem."

Alarmed at the thought of him leaving me here, I locked my arms around the back of his neck and yanked him close. "A week," I suggested desperately. I _did not_ want to be left alone with these freaks.

He chuckled softly, evidently happy with the turn of events. I scowled and let go of him; he was enjoying making me beg. "Not good enough," he said tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Two weeks?"

"A month…" he decided, cupping my cheeks with his hands.

I glared at him furiously. "You're a jerk you know th–"

I broke off my sentence as he pressed his lips to mine. He tasted sweet and his mouth was soft. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back. His hands drifted down to my waist, my arms resumed their position around his neck.

Grinning, he broke the contact and winked at me. "It's a deal… _slave_."

I stood there, leaning back against the wall trembling from the shock and intensity of the kiss. A hard thwack made me look up. The guy with the shaved head stumbled backwards, away from Edward. His friends paled.

Edward cracked his knuckles threateningly, a murderous aura rolling off of him.

"Harass her again and I'll kill you," he in a quiet, dangerous voice. "Now, get out of here."

They fled – I wasn't surprised, he was one hellish mean, scary, _dangerous_ egomaniac.

He turned back towards me and grinned crookedly, the devilish look handsome on his face. What had I gotten myself into? I sighed; it didn't matter – much. I didn't want to antagonise him which meant I had to stick to my word… which meant sticking around this perverted… drop-dead gorgeous, devil of a man.

Edward studied my face as he came closer. His emerald eyes were entrancing… then he shook his head and took my hand, towing me along behind him as he traversed the roads and side streets of Port Angeles. I was surprised when we ended up right in front of where Jessica had parked her car, directly behind it sat his shiny, silver Volvo.

"Oh," I heard myself mutter in surprise.

He smirked at me as Jess ran up to us looking almost hysterical.

"Oh my God, Bella! We've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me back and forth. Then she saw Edward and took an involuntary step back, pulling me with her.

"Jeez, Masen – what the hell do you think you're playing at?" she snapped furiously. "What would Chief Swan say if he knew that you –"

"Saved Bella from men who would have raped her?" finished Edward, his eyebrows rising higher and higher as Jessica accused him.

She froze with her mouth open. "You…?" she started and trailed off to look at me, unsure whether she ought to believe him or not. "Did he really…?"

I nodded slowly hoping that she wouldn't overreact.

Looking absolutely horrified she yanked me into a hug. "_Oh my God_, Bella are you alright!? I'll take you right home so you can tell your Dad –"

I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward leaning against a pole, his frame shaking with silent laughter. I glared at him he didn't have to tell her what had happened.

"Jess!" I yelled embarrassedly, in a voice that was slightly muffled. "_I'm fine!_"

"Yeah," said Edward, coming over and draping an arm around my shoulders. "Bella's fine and you needn't bother about giving her a ride home; I'm taking care of that."

I blinked up at him. "You are?" I asked disdainfully. I didn't want to spend another minute in his company.

He smirked at me again, a cocky expression spreading across his face. "Yeah, I am," then added in a voice audible only to me, "- slave."

I blanched.

He pulled me closer. "Don't make that face," he ordered me in an undertone, still grinning widely at a bewildered-looking Jess, silent and slightly confused Angela and a frowning Lauren who were piling into Jess' car.

He waited until they had driven off before steering me to his car and shoved me into the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he leaned against the door frame to make sure I wouldn't try to escape.

"You'll see," he replied and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

I placed my head in my hands. _What on earth had I gotten myself into?_


	5. This is So Not a Date

**Chapter Four – This is So Not a Date**

For the short period of time that I sat in the car with Edward to the unknown location he was insisting on taking me to, I was clinging to my seatbelt. The arrogant jerk drove like a maniac! With Charlie as a father I had been raised to obey all laws – particularly those concerning the road!

"For the love of God, _slow down!_" I shrieked at him as the dial on the speedometer shot upwards.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella, I'll have you know that I am an excellent driver," he said disapprovingly. Then an evil smirk crossed his lips and completely ignoring the road, released one hand from the wheel as well. My eyes widened in horror. I latched onto him and forced his raised hand back to its former position.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_!?" I shouted furiously into his face, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! THAT'S THE FIRST RULE OF ROAD SAFETY YOU IDIOT!"

Edward just laughed, his perfect white teeth flashing and his emerald eyes dancing. With a second smirk he made a sharp turn into a restaurant lot and the car skidded to a stop. I lurched forward in my seat and stayed there, resting my head on my hands. I had never felt so terrified or carsick in my life.

I screamed when he put his hand on my shoulder. Again he burst into laughter.

"Do I scare you?" he asked, sounding amused.

I was quick to reply in a very loud – slightly strangled voice, "Of course you do! You drive like you're drunk!"

Edward said nothing in return. He sprung out of the car and walked around to open the door for me. My trembling fingers couldn't seem to unfasten the seatbelt. He could see me shaking; I could have sworn an almost apologetic expression flitted across his face as he helped me out – I definitely saw him frown when the shaking didn't stop.

He cupped my cheeks and looked me straight in the eye. "Do I scare you?" he repeated.

"Not any where near as much as your driving does," I muttered truthfully.

"So it's my driving that's making you shake like a leaf?"

"That's right, the fact that you're an obnoxious, manipulating son of the devil has nothing to do with it," I snapped and stepped away from him, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

What I assumed to be a hurt expression appeared on his features. "Now is not the time to dwell on your prejudices, Bella – "

"Prejudices! You _blackmailed _me!"

People turned to stare at us then shrugged and moved on. I blushed as I realised that to them we must have looked like a couple in a fight.

"Convinced," corrected Edward ignoring the onlookers. "I _convinced_ you to become my personal slave."

"So I'm your little sex toy am I?"

His eyebrows rose. "Bella," he said slowly, "Just because I'm a guy does not mean that I'm a sex maniac. If I were then I would have left you with those bastards back there and waited my turn – "

"That's just _disgusting_!" I pushed him and began to walk off.

He cut me off easily and steered me into the open door of a restaurant and bar. "You'll feel better about your situation once you get some food into your stomach and have gotten over my driving – I'll be more careful on the way to Forks," he said earnestly. "And really, if you think about the whole 'slave' thing; I simply helped you out and you're going returning the favour."

"Because being your slave for a month amounts to saving me from a few drunken idiots" I said sarcastically trying to resist his strength. "How about you leave me alone and give me a shout if a bunch of girls start beating you up in the middle of the street? . If you were a _decent _human being you would have done it anyway, regardless of whether or not you got something out of it!"

Edward stopped, turned around and effortlessly pinned me to the reception wall.

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded, his annoyingly handsome face looking desperate particularly in this close proximity. "Don't turn this into a big deal. I swear not to make you do anything that's _too_ inappropriate."

"But some orders will be inappropriate."

He smiled crookedly. I could feel his chest moving as he breathed. "Only if you keep acting like this," he said. "But if you're good and do as I say I'll give you some treats."

"_I do not want to sleep with you, Edward Masen_."

"I didn't mean – " he sighed then appeared to give up on persuading me that he wasn't after sex – at least that's what I thought until a teasing smile crept onto his lips. "Honestly, Bella, you could at least hold off until we get to a hotel," he said loud enough for anyone within ten metres of us to hear.

I flushed with embarrassment and hit him angrily in the chest. "You self-centred – "

"Never would have thought that Chief Swan's daughter would be begging a member of the Vampires to get down and do it," said a male voice with a laugh.

My face turned an even deeper shade of red as I recognised blonde-haired Jasper Whitlock with polite, graceful Alice by his side. The buff dark-haired boy – Emmett or something – stood behind them, his arm around Rosalie's waist and his muscular frame shaking with silent laughter.

"Looks like you've finally found a girl who can live up to your standards," said Emmett, coming up and playfully punching Edward's shoulder.

Edward chuckled but didn't move from where he had me imprisoned. "What are you lot doing here?" he asked, a tinge of annoyance trickling into his voice. "You're interrupting my playtime with Bella."

I hit him. "_Your playtime_!?"

He ignored me and waited for one of the other four to answer.

"Alice wanted to come down and get the preparations for Rose's birthday ready," replied Jasper at last. "Emmett here wanted to grab something to eat because he's always hungry."

"Me!? Who's the one snacking between every class?" snapped Emmett indignantly.

"Says the guy who has a bottomless pit for a stomach," retorted Jasper.

Alice ignored the argument. "Are you two on a date?" she asked cheerfully.

I scowled at her through the gap between Edward's arm and his ear. "_Why_ would I date this j – mmmph!"

Edward covered my face with a hand and smothered my sentence. "Yes, we are," he said to Alice.

_Totally are not,_ I thought rebelliously.

"Haha, I was right!" exclaimed Alice cheerfully. "Jasper, Emmett, Rose; you owe me fifty each."

There were mutters and complaints as they each handed over the requested cash. I was impressed that Alice had guessed that Edward would be with me however - "We are _so_ not on a date," I mumbled when Edward finally released me.

"If I say that we are on a date then _we are on a date_," muttered Edward into my ear as he pulled me close and followed Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie into the diner.

I hated this slave business already. I glared up at Edward. Why couldn't he have just rescued me and been the hero instead of turning into a second villain? "Stupid jerk…"

"What was that?" asked Edward, catching the end of my murmured insult.

"Nothing."

The ringleaders of the Forks Vampires were loud and full of chatter just like any other group of teenagers. I blushed each time Emmett cracked a dirty joke about Edward and me and was hesitant to join in the conversation.

I stiffened when Edward's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Relax, you don't need to be so careful around us," he whispered into my hair. I flushed; I could feel his lips moving against my hair as they formed words. "We're not going to rough you up for saying something we don't like. We're not _that_ bad."

I looked down at my hands feeling self-conscious.

"Are you going to come to Rose's birthday, Bella?" asked Alice.

I was thrown by the sudden question. "Um… I don't – " I stammered.

"Of course she is," said Edward confidently. "You are coming; aren't you, babe?" An underlying message was clear in his voice.

"Yeah, can't wait," I said through gritted teeth. "Why am I going?" I hissed to him.

"You're my girlfriend – it would be impolite to reject this invitation," he said in a voice that was just as soft.

"_I am not your girlfriend_," I said firmly in an undertone, thinking of how many more threats I would get from my Edward-fanatic stalker once she (I was pretty sure it was a girl considering what Alice had said when I had gotten the first note) heard that I was his girlfriend despite that it was completely, _utterly_ untrue.

"I know," he replied. I could have sworn that he sounded almost disappointed.

I didn't have time to comment on it.

"What dress will you be wearing?" asked Alice.

I shrugged. "I uh – don't really have all that many clothes with me. I was supposed to buy some today but I never got a chance to." I gave Edward a meaningful glare as I finished the last sentence.

Alice gasped, "No clothes!? That's _terrible_!" She leapt to her feet and pulled me out of mine. "Right – you lot can take care of a bill, Bella and I are going clothes shopping right _now_ – Rose you come with us."

Edward and Jasper were out of their seats in an instant, neither young man wanted to pay for six meals. That left Emmett sitting by himself with a scowl on his face.

"Aw man – why me? I can't pay for all of this!" he whined. "_Rose!_"

Rosalie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, the action drawing looking from almost every man in the room proving just how stunning she was. She waved a carefree hand. "I'll stay." She resumed her seat beside her boyfriend and sent a waitress over to the bartender without so much as a second look at us.

"Alice, I can come back and get clothes – you really don't need to –" I protested weakly as Edward and Alice dragged me out through the double doors of the restaurant.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed pushing me towards Edward's car. "Every girl needs a good wardrobe and if you're worried about money you don't need to be because Edward can pay for you."

"_No way_ am I letting _him_ pay for _my_ clothes," I said firmly. I was sure that if I let him pay then he would add another six months to my slavery term.

Alice looked surprised. "But he's your boyfriend; it's his obligation to make sure you look good when you're with him."

I shook my head obstinately. There was no way I was backing down on this one.

She pouted. "Alright, then I'll buy a dress for the party and you can borrow it," she suggested finally.

I sighed and gave up – I could tell that Alice wasn't going to let me get out of being her little dress-up doll for the evening. She smiled and clapped her hands together like a delighted six-year-old who had received a dress-up doll set for a birthday present.

Alice knew exactly where she was going and what she was doing. I hovered inside the store and watched queasily as she darted around the store and selected items for me to try on using Edward and Jasper as coat hangers.

A few minutes later she threw a red satin dress into my face and ushered me into a changing booth. "Come out and show me once it's on," she ordered. "I have a feeling that it'll look absolutely breath-taking on you."

Feeling a bit like an idiot I did as I was told. I chewed on my bottom lip as I inspected myself in the mirror. The satin ended several centimetres above my knees, the dress was hemmed with beautiful black embroidery. It looked so precious. I viewed myself with a critical eye; the red was conspicuously bright against my ivory skin, I considered it an advantage – people would be too busy staring at _it_ as opposed to me.

Steeling myself, I unlocked the door and stepped out.

I blushed as Alice beamed at me and said cheerfully, "I was right! You look fabulous – doesn't she, boys?"

Jasper nodded and swallowed hard, he looked amazed. "Stunning, absolutely stunning," he agreed.

Edward was staring at me with an odd expression on his face; the look vanished in an instant. "It's alright," he said briefly, his tone judgemental. "But you don't flatter the dress very much."

I scowled at him feeling hurt by the blunt statement but then again, this was the guy who had threatened to leave me with a group of drunk guys because I wouldn't agree to his demands. It wasn't as if I'd been expecting a compliment from him.

Little Alice kicked him in the ankle. "He's just being difficult," she told me. "Edward just doesn't know how to be nice to people. It looks lovely on you." She gave him a hard look. "Go on – tell her the truth."

He pressed his lips together then mumbled, "The dress looks good," without looking at me. Alice obviously had a lot of influence over Edward.

It sounded just as much as an insult as it did a compliment. Plus the compliment was directed at the dress not me.

Just as she said she would, Alice bought the dress and gave it to me to borrow indefinitely. She and Jasper left me with Edward and a large number of bags. To my surprise he helped me carry them to his car instead of letting me try and drag them there myself.

Edward held the passenger door open and looked at me, "Ready to leave?"

The gentlemanly gesture amazed me for a moment. "Um – yeah." As I got into the car I added softly, "Thanks."

He shrugged and walked around.

I watched him with wonder as he drove – and a lot slower than he had before. He had been sort of _decent_ in these last couple of hours.

He saw me yawn.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we get to Forks."

I shook my head and muttered something about being alright despite the fact that my eyelids were already drooping.

In seconds I was sound asleep.

~x~

The moon was high in the night sky by the time I woke up. We were parked across the street from my house, where I had first seen Edward, Emmett and Jasper smoking. I was horrified to see that the moon was high in the night sky.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I hissed at him, undoing my seatbelt and gathering my bags from the boot of the car.

He followed me with a grin, his white teeth bright in the evening gloom. "I tried, but you were talking and I was too interesting what you were saying to keep trying."

I froze in horror. Mum had always teased me about my sleep-talking. "Oh God – what did I say?" I wailed.

"I do recall you saying something like; _Edward, you're so hot let's_ _go to a hotel and _– "

I pummelled him with a bag full of clothes; he was making fun of me again. "I did not," I snapped at him. I was getting sick of his little sex jokes.

"How would you know?" he asked me seriously. "You were asleep."

"I know that I wouldn't say something like that to _you_," I insisted and fled across the street.

He burst into laughter as I tripped over the porch and flew into the door. "A-are you alright, B-bella?" he choked from the car.

"I'M FINE!" I shout back at him, directing my embarrassment at him as anger.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow so you can start paying off your debt!" he called.

I turned around and stared at him. "You're not serious!"

He just waved and drove away.

Feeling slightly nauseated at the prospect of spending my Sunday alone with him I stumbled upstairs, muttering an incomprehensible greeting to Charlie as I passed him, and dumped my bags onto my bedroom floor before collapsing onto my warm, comforting bed.

I stared at the floor then sat up suddenly when I saw something fall out of one of my shopping bags. Cautiously I walked over and picked it up. It was another note…

_Break up with Edward Masen, bitch or else…_


	6. Videos of Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Five – Videos of Forgotten Memories**

"Good morning Bella! Are you ready to work hard?" asked Edward, his face beaming.

I wanted to slap the smirk right off his face. I wasn't in the mood to listen to any of his jibes; thoughts of what he could – no, what he _would_ do to me had kept me awake all night – I had barely gotten an hour of sleep. I nearly punched him in the face when he turned up on my doorstep at six-thirty in the morning looking fresh and cheerful.

I almost wished that Charlie had been the one to answer the door so that I wouldn't have to go at all – but then Edward would probably have told him about what had happened in Port Angeles and I'd get a lecture for not telling Charlie about it… it was a lose-lose situation.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

I glared at him blearily through eyes that weren't quite awake. The tone of his speech was suspicious and so was his politeness. I preferred it when he was still being an ass.

"It's the crack of dawn so, no," I replied, the sentence just about incoherent from sleepiness.

My stomach lurched as he turned sharply and parked in front of a café.

"One day, you're going to do that and I'm going to throw up all over your precious car," I threatened irritably.

He ignored my mutters and got out, walking around to open my door just as he had done yesterday. "Don't be like that," he said, holding out a hand to help me out. "Besides, I'm buying you breakfast."

I knocked his extended arm away and eyed him suspiciously wondering what the breakfast was going to cost me as I got out of the car without his assistance. He caught the look on my face and chuckled. "Come on, Bella," he said. "You're already my slave, what else can I do to you?"

Plenty; that was what I wanted to say to him but the muscles that moved my mouth didn't seem to want to work. I followed him numbly through the doors of the café barely aware of what I was doing. He stopped abruptly and I walked into him.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked.

An incomprehensible splutter worked its way out of my lips. My face didn't want to co-operate.

He laughed. "You really aren't a morning person are you?"

"Well whose fault is that!" I snapped at him. "I didn't get a wink of sleep all night and it's all because of _you_!"

An evil grin worked its way onto his lips. "Bella you dirty-minded girl," he said suggestively. "Maybe we should have gone to the hotel after all. Of course, we could always go now."

"I didn't mean it like that! You stupid, perverted, egotistic…"

"Bella?"

I turned around slowly and forced a smile onto my face. "Um – hi, Mike!"

Edward scowled, grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me into his embrace. I turned red with both indignation and embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"He's going to try and take you away from me," whispered Edward in my ear.

"Don't treat me like an object!"

He simply chuckled at me then turned his attention to Mike. "What do you want, Newton?" asked Edward irritably – I fought back a smile, he sounded like a child who had just been asked to share a toy but the smile dropped after I realised that I was the toy. "Bella's busy."

Mike stood there staring at Edward and me looking dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his hair and said something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh shit, the rumour's true."

Rumour? What rumour? I went pale. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Edward had 'rescued' me and we had started 'going out'.

"What rumour?" Edward calmly voiced the panicky thoughts running through my head.

Mike didn't bother answering; instead he asked a question which was obviously intended for me. "Are you sure it's _safe_ to be going out with _him_?"

Edward chuckled and rested his chin on the top of my head. "You make it sound like I'm a bad guy," he whined before I could reply to the question, absent-mindedly playing with a loose lock of my hair. "I'm a perfectly good guy for Bella to be going out with! It's not as if I'd drag her into a perilous situation. I'm not stupid."

"Bella, the Vampires can get into some really dangerous stuff."

"Do you really think that I'd let anything happen to Bella while she's with me?"

"I have reason to worry about leaving her with _you_. You don't care about anyone but yourself, Masen!"

I scowled as they argued about me and my safety, neither boy let me get a single word in. We were gathering a number of spectators. From the whispers I gathered that most of them were expecting a fight to break out between Mike and Edward. I blushed and fidgeted, waiting for the squabble to end so that we could just leave.

After ten minutes of endless insults and accusations, Edward chuckled to himself and ended the verbal dispute by kissing my neck and pushing me out the door and into his car.

"Stay here," he ordered. "I'm going to get something from the bakery and then we can be on our way."

I sighed and rested my head against the window. I'd only spent fifteen minutes in his company and already I was exhausted. I wallowed in self-pity and sobbed to myself wondering what kind of effect a whole day with Edward would have on me though I stopped the moment he came back.

I scarfed down the apple danish he bought in an instant then asked him what I was supposed to do today. He shrugged and mumbled something about cleaning up then turned on the CD player.

"Debussy?" I asked, surprised by his taste.

He grinned at the expression on my face, "Aren't delinquents allowed to like classical music?"

"I've never heard of one that did."

He laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Bella."

I sighed. He was right about that and it worried me.

~x~

"Bella, are you here?"

I lifted my arm and flopped it about in the air in what was an exhausted attempt at a wave, I couldn't muster enough energy to reply.

Edward had left me at his house – a lovely, white cottage with a green garden full of different coloured roses, not the kind of place I had expected the perverted gang member to live in – and ordered me to clean the place up then left me staring at the door as he locked it.

The place looked as if it was owned by a caveman. The kitchen was overflowing with dirty dishes; there were clothes all over the furniture and takeaway containers littering the floor. I almost _did_ consider running away but I had done as I was told – mainly because I couldn't stand the stink that was wafting through the house.

Now, I was completely worn out. I couldn't even sit up. I just lay there, sprawled in the middle of the floor.

"I'm amazed, the house is actually clean," mused someone from the door.

I lifted my head and found Edward staring at me with a bewildered expression and a young woman with a heart shaped face standing behind him, trying to hide a smile.

The woman walked over to me and offered a hand. "You must be Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's sister. I'm sorry you had to clean up this pig sty. Edward has always been a slob."

"Esme!" grumbled Edward. "Don't talk about me like that."

"I hope you threw out the dirty magazines in his room."

"_Esme!_"

"Edward, why don't you be a good boy and get some lunch for the three of us," said Esme, ignoring her brother's complaints completely. "Knowing you, there's probably nothing in the fridge but ice-cream and mould."

I stared, amazed, as Edward flushed with embarrassment before turning heel and striding out the door.

"Can you teach _me_ how to do that?" I asked Esme.

Esme giggled and helped me up. "He's really a good boy at heart," she told me with a wink. "Seventeen and he still acts like a child – maybe that has something to do with the fact that he wet his bed until he was eight."

I coughed and choked; well, that was a shocking piece of information. Bad-boy Edward used to wet his bed?

"Anyway, it's good you're back in Fork, Bella," continued Esme cheerfully. "He hasn't been the same since you left."

What was she talking about?

"You make it sound like we knew each other," I muttered.

Esme blinked rapidly. "You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

She smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes," she closed her eyes as if musing over some thought then finally she got up and led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch as she wandered over to a cabinet and browsed the contents. Finally she shouted with triumph and put a tape into the VCR.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory," said Esme cheerfully, and joined me on the couch.

The static cleared and showed a room that looked surprisingly familiar. Was that… _my _house?

"_Charlie, they're here!"_

I froze, I knew that voice.

"_Trisha, Marcus!" gushed Mum as Charlie followed her with the camera. "So good to see you! Oh Esme, you're so gorgeous! Wow, Edward, you're getting to be a big boy aren't you?"_

My eyeballs almost fell out of my head. Edward? "Is that…?"

Esme smiled broadly the little boy turned around and tilted his head to the side. Dark-bronze locks, emerald green eyes. No way…

_Mum winked at the camera then knelt and whispered into the kid's ear, "Go up to Bella and…" her voice became inaudible to the camera._

_The boy nodded then ran off._

_Mum giggled then beckoned to Charlie behind the camera. "You have to film this Charlie!"_

"_Renee, what did you tell the poor boy to do?"_

_Mum simply smiled and hushed him._

_The camera followed mum into the kitchen then focused on Kid-Edward as he ran up to a little girl with dark brown hair and ivory skin _(me, I realised)_ and kissed her on the cheek with a cheerful, "I love you, Bella. Merry Christmas!"_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

I jumped about a foot into the air and fell off the couch as Edward stormed into the room and quickly turned off the TV.

Esme beamed innocently. "Oh, welcome back, Edward. Did you bring lunch?"

I'd never seen Edward look horrified before. His face was red and his eyes were wide. He looked almost, embarrassed. _Yeah right._ Edward Masen wouldn't get embarrassed…

He dumped the containers on the tables, grabbed me by the hand. "Let's go Bella, I'll take you home."

~x~

The silence in the car was awkward. The air itself seemed tense. I wouldn't even have minded if he cracked one of his horrible sex jokes. I kept glancing at him, the video on my mind. I should have had at least some memory of the time when that video was taken, but for some odd reason I didn't. We had obviously been family friends; that explained the flash of recognition the first time Edward had laid on me but how come I hadn't had any recollection when we'd first met?

"What?" he asked gruffly.

I hesitated then asked quietly, "When was that video taken?"

He ran his hand through his hair and looking uncomfortable he mumbled an answer that I didn't catch. The words reached his feet but failed to reach my ears.

"Huh?"

"Christmas Day," he replied quietly. "Thirteen years ago." He glanced at me. "You don't remember?"

I wrestled with my mind; trying to remember then finally shook my head. "No, I don't."

An odd look crossed his features. "Really?" he asked softly. Was it just me or was there a trace of disappointment in his voice?

The conversation ended.

We pulled up in front of my house. Like last night, Edward got out first and opened my door for me. I got out and to my surprise he followed me to the front door and grabbed my arm as I tripped over nothing.

I sighed. "Sorry, that happens a lot."

"Bella, look out!"

Edward threw himself at me and knocked us both onto the porch as something crashed to the ground where I had been standing barely seconds ago.

"Does that happen a lot too?" asked Edward breathlessly.

I didn't reply. There was a new message on my truck.

_I told you this would happen._


	7. This Isn't a Game

**Chapter Six – This Isn't a Game**

The painted words burned themselves into my eyes and Edward's question went unheard. Fear burned through my body. Just who the hell was this maniac and why were they so obsessed with Edward? The threats, the pranks – they'd all been harmless; but this, this had been dangerous – life-threatening even. The shock and fear were gone in an instant and fury raged in their stead. What if Charlie had come home first? He could have died! When I got my hands on this Edward-obsessed maniac…

"Trip wire," said Edward's voice breaking my vengeful train of thought.

He was crouched on the pavement inspecting the smashed pottery and searching for something in the dirt. I hadn't even noticed that he had moved. "What?"

"You fell over a trip wire," said Edward showing me a length of near-invisible fishing wire he'd found. "Set up to make that thing fall when you tripped over it." He came over and knelt in front of me, emerald eyes glittering warningly. After a moment's hesitation he took my hand and squeezed it. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"No."

"_Bella_."

"It's nothing," I insisted, "Just someone playing a dangerous kind of practical joke on me. I'm the new kid; of course I'm being bullied."

He glanced at the spray paint on the windshield of my truck then back at me. "Bullied you say. Bella, this is way past the point of just simple harassment. If that thing had fallen on you, you would be on your way to hospital now. The truth. _Now_."

"No," I repeated stubbornly.

He scowled at me. "Bella, this isn't a game," he said sounding frustrated and angry. "Someone is obviously out there to hurt you and I don't intend to just stand there and watch!"

I tried to stare him down. I did not want to know what would happen if Edward became over-protective of me… or if the stalker found out about the relationship we had when we were little; it didn't matter that I couldn't even remember him. Ugh, the situation was just getting worse and worse.

"Bella!"

We both froze as Charlie's voice rang out loud and clear. Neither of us had seen his patrol car drive up.

"Crap," muttered Edward, straightening up and helping me to my feet. He could say that again. I could already hear the lecture Charlie was going to give me about hanging out with teenage delinquents.

"I think I'd better leave," Edward whispered out of the corner of his mouth. He fixed a polite smile on his face and nodded to my father as he walked quickly back to his car. "Good afternoon, Chief Swan."

Charlie frowned and watched Edward's retreating back for a few moments before rounding on me. "_Isabella_," he started warningly. I gulped. Full names meant trouble. "What were you doing with Edward Masen? I thought I told you to stay away from him and his friends."

"I was just uh… getting his help with some of the biology homework, it's _really_ hard and he's my lab partner after all. So we went to library and he was just dropping me off," I lied, busying myself with unlocking the front door, knowing that guilt would be showing all over my face.

"You went to the library with Edward Masen? You were _alone_ with him?"

"Uh-huh, it was um - a joint assignment that's due in tomorrow and we'd barely done anything but we managed to finish everything. Plus he's an old family friend isn't he?" I said trying to shrug off the angry tone in Charlie's voice.

_That_ surprised him. "You remember him?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Well I'm pooped; it'll be an early night for me."

Charlie blinked. "But it's only five-thirty."

I panicked mentally and flung open the room. "Well uh – I've got stuff to do in my room then I'll start dinner in an hour." Before Charlie could get another word in I fled upstairs and into my room and heaved a sigh of relief. I was safe, Charlie wouldn't come near my bedroom door with a ten-foot pole let alone try to come in and get the truth out of me.

Dinner was another problem. I bustled around the kitchen; hacking at vegetables in such a preoccupied manner that Charlie didn't even come into the kitchen, then I shoved my food down my throat and was gone before anything could be said.

I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted from avoiding a talking with Charlie and for the first time that day. I lay there, lost in thoughts of my stalker. I saw every threatening note I'd ever seen in my mind's eye, at some point I must've fallen asleep. That night I had a particularly disturbing dream of being shrunk to the size of an ant and watching my faceless stalker caress Edward's face and chest then suddenly I was being squashed like a bug by a giant vase that broke with a giant crash…

~x~

I woke with a start. The crash had been the only thing that was real about that nightmare and it was the sound that had woken me. For a moment I was disorientated. It was five in the morning. I was still in the clothes I'd been wearing while I cleaned Edward's house yesterday and I was feeling cold. The cold alerted me to the broken window beside my bed. Shattered glass was scattered on the floor, amid the mess was a brick and taped to it, another note.

_This is no game…_

The words were the same as Edward's. I glared at them; it was too early for this kind of shit. Feeling irritable, I crawled to the end of my bed to avoid the glass and tiptoed downstairs to fetch the broom and clean up the mess. As I swept up the shards I went over excuses for the broken window in my mind. If I told Charlie he'd instantly think Edward and probably replace all the windows in the house with bullet-proof glass. Maybe I could say that I accidently smashed it in my sleep? I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the idea. Yeah right, as if he'd believe that…

I mulled over ideas and emptied the glass into the bin then trudged back up the stairs and ducked into the shower hoping that the blast of cold water would wake me up and bring forth an idea for explaining the missing window. There was no such luck – with the idea that is.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, slapped on a T-shirt and threw a coat over the whole ensemble then stumbled down the stairs for a lovely breakfast of cold, soggy cereal. Maybe Edward would have an idea… I recoiled from the notion a second after it emerged from my early-morning addled brain. Me, go to _Edward_ for suggestions? In all likelihood all I'd achieve was another recommendation for a visit to a hotel.

"Morning, Bella. You're up early."

I jumped a full foot from my chair. "Char- I mean, Dad!" I gasped. "Give me a little more warning before you sneak up on me in the future! You scared me out of my wits…"

Charlie grinned a little ruefully. "Sorry, Belles," he apologised. "By the way, do you know why there were shards of pottery in the front yard yesterday? Also, did you break something? I thought I heard something break in your room."

I nearly choked. He was questioning me so early in the morning? "Pottery, no I didn't notice it. As for the crash…" I knew that I couldn't pull off a lie… well, not a complete lie anyway, "the window in my room broke."

"Broke? Broke how?"

I rushed on, avoiding the question. "So, um, if you can uh – fix it up for me some time that would be great. Bye dad, have a good time at work!" I dumped my dishes in the sink, ran to the front door, yanked it open and ran into something hard.

"Ow!" I put my hands on my injured forehead and looked up to see what I'd walked into in my rush to escape interrogation. "Edward!" I exclaimed with emotions that were a mixture of shock and… well horror.

"Why the rush, Bella?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

"No time to explain! If Charlie sees you then the situation will be _bad_." I made for my truck and froze, my jaw dropping open.

Edward walked up behind me and said quietly. "I don't think you'll be using that truck of yours today, love. Slashed tyres generally make for bad driving. I really wish that you'd tell me what's going on."

I let him tow me away and tuck me into the passenger seat of his Volvo as my brain worked to regain full functionality.

"My… my truck…" I stammered.

"Yeah, and from the looks of things your window was assaulted as well," commented Edward. "Should I stay the night to protect you from the perverts that would climb through your window?"

I frowned at him, "I don't think that would help. You're the only pervert around here."

Edward didn't laugh, or smile for that matter. He pulled over the car and gave me an intense look. "Bella, are you alright? You're acting… odd."

"Well I'm sitting in a car with you. Anyone would be acting weird if a maniac was driving them to school."

"Be serious, Bella."

"I am," I said and then sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Edward sincerely.

All my thoughts tumbled out in one big jumbled mess. "- that truck was a gift from Charlie and –" I groaned as I realised something else. "_What's he going to say when he sees the tyres?_" I wailed. "He's already hounding me for the window so how am I going to explain the wheels?" A bark of laughter drew me from my sorrowful reverie. I glared at Edward. "What's with you? Laughing like that all of a sudden…"

He chuckled. "It's nothing. It's just," he grinned widely and started the car up again, "You haven't changed at all, Bella."

Before I could respond Edward had a serious look on his face again. That guy sure had himself some mood swings. "Bella," he said gently. "I won't let anything happen to you because if it was something I could prevent then I would never forgive myself."

He was kidding, right? "Uh, thanks for the offer, Edward but I doubt that the protection of the biggest bad boy in town is going to get me in the good graces of my father," (was it just me or did Edward's face fall slightly?) "I'm sure I can manage by myself."

~x~

"Bella!"

I yelped as Alice threw herself at me for a hug as I got out of Edward's car.

"Alice, I hate to be rude but I'm going to fall down unless you let go."

Behind Alice, Emmett guffawed, Jasper grinned and Rosalie blinked.

Alice smiled crookedly and stepped back. "Oops, sorry. I forgot that you lacked a centre of gravity, but I've heard all about how those stupid stalker pranks have escalated in the past three days and I've decided that it _must_ be put to a _stop_!" she proclaimed with confidence. "I have elected Emmett as your personal bodyguard and Jasper as the backup. I shall be playing the role of the lead detective and Rosalie will be looking sharp and provide the funding for a hired detective and – "

"Whoa, whoa! Alice, take a breath!" I goggled at her. "A hired detective? I think that's taking it a little too far." Actually I felt that the whole election of a bodyguard was already blowing the whole thing out of proportion but I didn't want to shoot Alice down while she was feeling so proud of herself.

"Of course it is," giggled Alice. "I was just kidding – about hiring a private detective that is, but everything else was true. Emmett will be your bodyguard; Jasper is the backup and I –"

She rattled off everyone's assignments again. I hated to burst her bubble but I didn't think that Charlie would very much approve an association with the Forks' Vampires. "Alice…" I started but Edward jumped in before me.

"She's fine. I'll protect her."

"_You_?" repeated Alice incredulously rounding on him with an unimpressed look on her face. "_You_ are the cause for this whole stalker business, Mr Masen," she said sounding like a reprimanding teacher. "As the catalyst for the stalker situation _you_ will stay away from Bella until it is resolved. Got it, mister?"

Usually Edward did whatever Alice told him to, this time however he wasn't going to give in. He grabbed me from behind and buried his face in my hair. "No," he replied stubbornly, sounding almost like a child. It was cute… sort of. "I refuse to be parted from my prize."

Okay, maybe not so cute. My eyebrows rose. I was his _prize_?

Alice frowned. "Okay, how about you stay away from her until Rosalie's birthday party?" she negotiated.

"No."

It was like a repeat of the Edward-Mike situation in the café yesterday, only this time I was being auctioned off rather than shared. Only this time when Edward attempted to triumph by leaving the conversation and dragging me away with him, Alice followed and continued to argue relentlessly. I sighed in resignation and let them verbally battle it out, allowing Edward to tow me down the corridors like a puppy on a leash. I'd been doing a lot of sighing in the past few days.

~x~

"Bella, you look exhausted," observed Mike as I stumbled into Biology.

I glared at him. Mike didn't even know the meaning of the word. Exhausted, of course I was exhausted. I'd missed the beginning of first period because Alice was still trying to convince the very obstinate Edward that if he wanted to protect me then he should stay away from me and she was persistent too. Every time Edward tried to end the argument by leaving she'd follow him without relent. They'd gone around in circles for a good hour.

I walked over to my bench and rest my head upon the cool marble tabletop. Mike followed me and sat down. "So is Masen not coming?" he asked sounding hopeful.

Edward answered from him from the doorway. He looked rather pissed off. "Why is there is a little blonde rat sitting in my seat?" he snarled in outrage advancing towards the bench.

"I'm talking to _Bella_," retorted Mike. "It's got nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" growled Edward. Evidently his temper had not cooled since Alice's departure two periods ago. "Bella, do you want to talk to _that_?"

I didn't bother to look up, let alone respond. After bearing witness to Alice and Edward's argument earlier I had no wish to be dragged into this one. Unless they were about to kill each other, I was not going to intervene. Of course Edward took my silence as agreement to his question and Mike thought that I was opposing it.

"See, she doesn't want to talk to you, Newton. Now get lost."

"Of course she wants to talk to me. I'm better company than _you_."

Edward's temper, which had already been stretched to breaking point during his dispute with Alice, snapped. "That's it, rat. I've been waiting to fix that stupid baby-face of yours for years," said Edward, at which point I looked up. There was a murderous gleam in his eye that I did not like.

"Bring it on, Masen," replied Mike sounding confident to most, though I thought I heard his voice waver almost imperceptibly at the end of his sentence. The widening grin on Edward's face told me that he'd picked up on it too.

I groaned inwardly. If I didn't get involved, Mike was going to get the beating of a lifetime accompanied by a week in hospital with a concussion. "Edward, Mike," I said.

They ignored me and continued to exchange threats.

"EDWARD! MIKE!" I yelled in the most commanding tone I could muster. "Would you calm down?"

Everybody in the room turned to stare at me. I blushed. "Edward," I said trying to sound reasonable, "I know that you're frustrated with the whole Alice thing but you don't need to take it out on Mike." He glowered at me then at Mike. He was angry, yet for some reason I didn't feel intimidated like I used to.

"Mike," I continued, "I think you should get to your seat; bell's about to go." Mike threw a nasty look at Edward and begrudgingly walked back to his bench and waiting lab partner.

I looked at Edward. "Sit," I ordered.

He sat. He looked sulky, like a child who'd just been told off by his mother for yelling in the house.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said sullenly.

"_Edward_," I said, mimicking the tone he'd used last night.

He looked at me, his gaze intense as always. For absolutely no reason, I turned red. "I," he started and paused, thinking. Then finally he said, "I'm a useless idiot. I should be able to protect you but I hadn't even worked out just by being around me I was causing you trouble. It's even worse because that stupid Mike Newton said that hanging around me would be dangerous and it is. Even when we were little I -" He trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

When we were little, what? I really wanted to know. Why the hell couldn't I remember anything about Edward and me from when we were kids, before Mum and Charlie got divorced? I nodded, trying to prompt him into finishing the sentence.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget I that I said anything," said Edward.

"O-okay." Inside was screaming, demanding to know what he had been about to say.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand, under the table, out of the sight of everyone else. "But Bella," he said in a voice that audible only to me. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet and scrambled to find a witty response that could brush off his pledge but before I could, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Some part of me felt embarrassed and happy but another was screaming that getting further involved with Edward Masen would get me killed. Lost for response, I squeezed his hand and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile gently. For a moment he was the sweet little boy in the video… but that dream was shattered when he quickly added, "It would ruin my reputation."

"Jerk."

~x~

It was a relief to get home. Alice and Edward had dragged me off to the Vampires' table during lunch to discuss 'security plans' while Mike stared daggers into the back of Edward's head. Charlie wasn't home yet, which meant that I had a few hours to myself.

I trudged upstairs, opened the door and frowned. Red rose petals were scattered on the ground - at least I had thought that they'd been rose petals at first glance. On closer inspection I discovered that they were pieces of satin material, _red_ satin material. It took another few moments for me to realise what I was holding.

I went pale.

The dress… I was looking at the many shredded pieces of the red satin dress that Alice had bought me at Port Angeles. There was a printed message stuck to the inside of my wardrobe door. _You already have Mike, give Edward back,_ it said accompanied by a picture of the Mike, Edward and me in today's biology class.

I snatched it from the wall and crunched it in my fist. How had my stalker gotten into the house?

The window. I looked up at the window that had been broken. Charlie had removed the jagged remains of the shattered glass and sealed it up with some tape and canvas, with no glass the window frame would have been easy to climb through and the patchwork wouldn't be hard to replace. In and out with no one the wiser leaving no trace, except for the "gift" I'd been left.

I pressed my lips together. Who was this desperate, psychotic freak, so intent on ruining my life? I collected each tiny scrap of what had formerly been my party dress and put it into a bag to bring to Alice when I bowed and scraped for letting it get destroyed then set about checking every nook and cranny of my room for any more "presents" and to see if anything was missing. Satisfied that nothing else had been touched I sat on my bed and contemplated telling Edward about what happened. I had no doubt that he would be infuriated if he found out about the incident second-hand but I didn't really want to tell him about it myself because it implied that I needed his protection and reassurance, which I most certainly did not.

The phone rang, breaking into my thoughts and averting my attention away from my dilemma. I ran downstairs and fumbled to answer it. "Hello, Bella Swan speaking."

Silence.

I tried again. "Hello?"

No response, just an eerie rustling noise.

I got frustrated. I was already anxious about the dress and apologising and Edward and I didn't have time to deal with prank callers. "Is there anyone there?" I half-yelled into the phone.

The rustling stopped and a voice whispered, "_Give Edward up or I'll have to deal with you properly._"

A shiver ran down my spine. Whoever the hell this was sure had some good timing. "Who is this and what the hell do you want from me?" I hissed into the mouthpiece, trying to keep my crippling fear out of my voice. It was unlikely that I would get the answer to the first question and I already knew what this crazy teenaged girl wanted from me… _Edward_.

The voice continued, monotonous but threatening, "_This is the last warning I'll give you. Make the right choice._"

I was terrified beyond my wits. Still clutching the phone I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut then crawled onto my bed and sat on my pillows, my back tucked into a corner with my knees hugged to my chest.

I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be alone, not after that.

Fingers trembling, I began to dial…


	8. Trouble, Romance and Parties

**Chapter Seven – Trouble Leads to Romance, Romance Leads to Trouble... but Who Cares About That, Let's Party!  
**

We were sitting in my room, me on the bed, hugging my pillow to my chest and him, standing near the window trying to spot someone skulking in the shadows. I watched Edward, chewing on my lower lip. Maybe asking him to come over hadn't been as great an idea as I had thought it would be while I was still in panic mode.

_Give Edward up or I'll have to deal with you properly._

I shivered as the cold, cutting voice on the phone echoed in my ears.

Now that I thought about it, and it was obviously way too late to do anything about it; if the stalker was still watching the house, whether it be on the street in a car with a pair of binoculars or a house down the way with a telescope, they would have seen Edward's car streaking down the street and screeching to a halt in front of my house… then Edward dashing manically to the door… then me letting him in… and finally the two of us in my bedroom… all of which would've been taken the wrong way…

"Well, I can't see anything," said Edward finally stepping away from the window. "I haven't been able to spot anyone remotely suspicious, except maybe that perverted old man across the street who's been watching a naughty video for the past half hour."

I laughed, hysteria making the sound seem louder and more exaggerated than usual. "Sounds like you and he are two peas from the same pod," I commented.

There was a pause, then, "Why would I watch videos when I could get the real thing?"

I stared at him, appalled, the hysteria forgotten. "If you're looking for the real thing then why are you still single?" I asked him disgustedly. "I'm _sure_ you get _plenty_ of offers to do that… stuff."

"Bella, I was joking," he said with a sigh. There was a pause as I studied his earnest expression. "Plus I'm not single anymore," he added with a straight face though his bright green eyes laughed.

Irritated, I threw my pillow at him. It hit him square in the face with an audible _thwump_. "We _are not_ going out," I reminded him firmly. "I'm in debt, remember?"

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach as an evil grin appeared on his lips. "Yeah I remember, and you've just added another day onto your sentence," he informed me.

"You can't do that!" I yelled at him, reaching for a second pillow.

He laughed and caught my wrist. "And that'll be another," he said with a wink and dragged me off the bed.

We landed with a thud on the floor.

"Now this can't look good," observed Edward with a chuckle.

I was lying on top of him, in basically the same position as yesterday after the trip wire incident only this time my cheeks were flaming with a mixture of outrage and embarrassment. No, this definitely wouldn't look good if the house was being watched. My heart missed a beat as I remembered my current predicament, then another as he reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Are you scared?" he whispered.

"No –maybe - sort of - a little – yes."

"Should I stay the night?"

"Yes," I replied without thinking. A moment later his question sank in. "No, of course not, you idiot!" I shouted and glared down at him as he began to laugh. "You really are a perv, aren't you?"

"Now Bella, why on earth would you think that?" he asked in reply, then added sincerely, "I really do care about you."

I blushed. He'd been saying that a lot today. "Edward, you've only really known me for three days."

"Actually, we've known each other since were around two months old," he interrupted. "Our mothers used to think it was fun for us to have baths together. I even have pictures of us running around my back yard naked."

My cheeks turned even redder.

"You do not!" I hissed accusingly.

He grinned. "Yes I do, ask Esme."

"Did you really have to say that?" I asked embarrassedly.

"It's fun to make you blush."

"No, it's embarrassing!"

I sat back and watched him laugh.

It was so weird, he knew so much about me but I could only remember what people had told me about him over the past week or so… and what little I'd seen on video. Maybe Charlie had videos from the time when Mum and I had still lived in Forks with him.

"Bella, everything will be alright," said Edward, misinterpreting my silence for fear.

I sighed, "I sure hope so."

"Of course it will and if you ever need a distraction, I know a great hotel –"

"_Edward!_"

~x~

As it turned out, Edward had been spot on; two weeks went by without a single note delivered or 'accident' occurring. Some people would have been reassured, and assumed that the stalker had given up; it was the complete opposite with me; my paranoia just kept growing; it felt like everywhere I went I was being watched, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Every night I sat on my bed and stared at the empty window frame, waiting for the faceless girl in my dreams to climb through the window and deliver on her threat.

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" asked Edward as I got into the passenger seat of his car. School was over, not that I remembered much about what had been going on during class. It was all a big blur.

"You have amazing powers of observation," I said sarcastically. "What tipped you off?"

"You fell asleep and started drooling on the way to the school this morning, again at lunch and also during Biology – though the professor didn't realise it," replied Edward with a slight grin as I glowered at him through weary eyes. He reached over and tapped my knee reassuringly. "It's alright; you can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we get to Alice's."

"Why are we going to Alice's?" I mumbled, already beginning to doze off.

"She has your dress, remember?"

"Dress?"

"Rosalie's birthday," said Edward. "The dress Alice dragged us both to Port Angeles to buy."

Ah, I remembered now. Yeah, I definitely remembered. I had spent three hours trying on a bunch of different dresses, all of which had looked pretty much the same to me and Alice had forced Edward to give his opinion on every single one. The whole thing was embarrassing for the both of us and I'm pretty sure that Alice had noticed from the way she'd kept on smiling knowingly at me.

"Rosalie's birthday?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes, and if you don't come Alice will have my guts for garters," replied Edward. Then I thought I heard him add, in an almost inaudible voice, "And I want you there too."

I turned red and pretended not to hear that last bit. "Can't we tell Alice that I'm sick or something? She wasn't at school today so she'll never know and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't care if I'm there or not."

"Bella," said Edward pointedly, "Alice would know. Alice Brandon knows everything; sometimes it seems as if she can predict the future. She's probably told Jasper to wait at your place and take you to the party if you try to go home and skip the party."

"B-b-but I haven't told Charlie that I'm going out tonight," I stammered, it was a weak excuse but a plausible one.

"I've already told him that we were going," Edward beamed at the horrified expression plastered onto my face. "Wouldn't want to lie to the Chief, he's already suspicious of me as it is."

"He has reason to be, you _did_ blackmail me into becoming your girlfriend."

"I love you too, Bella."

"When did I say that I _loved_ you? You really are an egotistic –"

"Your actions speak volumes, Bella, dear. The fact that you haven't told the Chief about the incident in Port Angeles proves that you want our relationship to work out as much as I do."

I blushed again. "That's not true! You just wish it were!"

"Yeah, I do."

We stared at each other for one long, awkward moment. Edward sighed quietly and turned his eyes back onto the road. I looked out the window.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He caught me looking and winked. My blush deepened and a grin appeared on his face. Sometimes he could be total arrogant ass and then suddenly, for a brief moment, he'd turn into a sincere, sweet and caring guy. I frowned to myself wishing that I could see into his head and see what he really thought of me…

~x~

"Alice, it's too short," I whispered, keeping my voice down so that Edward wouldn't hear me from the other side of the door.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly fine. We've already had this discussion, remember?"

The new dress was made of black silk, with a sheer chiffon overlay and thin silver ribbon sash. Simple, but elegant was what Alice had said when she'd decided to buy it for me. The problem was that the hem barely reached half-way down my thighs. I felt awfully exposed. It had been hard enough steeling myself to step outside the changing room and give Alice and Edward a preview and now I was supposed to wear it in public. I yanked hard at the dress's edge as if it would magically lengthen the hem.

"Bella, stop it, you're going to destroy the fabric if you keep pulling on it like that; chiffon tears really easily!" yelled Alice in horror. "Edward, get in here and convince Bella that the dress looks good!"

"Don't come in here!" I shouted as the door began to open. God, this was embarrassing.

Edward leaned against the door frame and grinned cheekily as he looked me and up and down. "We used to play naked in my backyard and you're worried about me seeing you in a dress?"

"Edward!" I hissed, blushing furiously.

Alice giggled.

"He's kidding," I told her.

"Am not."

"Would you stop it?" I demanded advancing on him.

"Okay, okay," Edward conceded, raising his palms in surrender, "Anyway, Alice is right, you look beautiful." A slight red tinge spread across his cheeks as the tinge on mine grew darker.

Alice giggled again. "You two are so cute," she said cheerfully though her face dropped as she caught sight of Edward's leather jacket. "How _old_ is that thing, Edward? You've been wearing it for years. Isn't it about time you wore something new to Rosalie's birthday party?"

"Eh?"

I coughed to smother laughter as Edward was caught off guard. Alice grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off into the hallway.

"Bella!"

I started as Alice called my name and reluctantly followed.

Somehow, little Alice had managed to strip Edward of his jacket and was now sorting through yet another massive wardrobe that seemed to be full of nothing but coats, grabbing each leather article and tossing it into the steadily growing pile on a nearby stool.

He glanced at me with a slightly harassed expression on his face.

I laughed. It was mean of me, I knew that, but I couldn't help it. He just looked so cute.

Abruptly I fell silent. Cute. I'd actually thought of Edward Masen as _cute_. Something was wrong with me.

"Alrighty," said Alice loudly. "Edward, try these on. Bella, which do you think looks better?"

I blinked at her. She wasn't serious was she? They all looked the same to me; black and new. A leather jacket was a leather jacket.

Edward inspected each of the new items and eventually chose one that looked identical to his old one – just newer.

"Good pick," Alice said with an approving nod. "Now, shall we go?"

~x~

Alice's mansion was large and impressive looking, but the Hale residence made it look like a wooden shack; the place was big enough to cover the school grounds, and that was just the house – or castle or whatever it used to be. The huge gardens were astonishingly green and well kept and their driveway was ridiculously long.

I sat at the window of the limo Rosalie had sent to pick us up, gaping openly at the sprawling building.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Alice dreamily when she saw my open mouth. "I wish we had gardens like these at my place; the flowers are so pretty. Oh, and they have these gorgeous lights that turn on after sunset…" She turned to Jasper and said firmly, "When we get married, we are living in house with a huge garden, okay?"

To my surprise Jasper kissed her forehead and replied, "Of course." I had half expected him to freak out at the thought of marriage. I certainly would have if someone had said something like that to me.

I caught Edward staring at me, an indescribable emotion lighting his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

He jerked, startled then grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Nothing, it's nothing."

I eyed him suspiciously as I got out of the limousine. It had probably been something dirty, knowing him.

It was only five o'clock and the party was already in full blow. An amazing stereo system had been set up in a room that looked as if it might have once been a ballroom. A hired DJ stood onstage at the far side of the room and deafening music was blaring out of speakers from each corner of the room; a massive throng of people, some whom I recognised from school, most that I did not, shuffled from side to side in the centre of the floor while several smaller groups hung around an open pair of double doors which lead to the dining room. Rosalie Hale sure was popular, or maybe the massive turn up was due to the fact that the birthday bash was open invitation.

The four of us were standing in the entrance hall; I was staring at the crowd with undisguised dismay.

"_There_ you are!" said Rosalie's voice. She and Emmett had been standing near the doorway apparently waiting for us to arrive. "We've been waiting for ages. This party's never any fun without the rest of the Vampire ringleaders present." She kissed the boys and Alice on the cheek and hesitated a moment before doing the same to me.

Emmett nodded to the others then turned to me and said with a grin, "Nice dress, Bella."

"Um, thanks," I replied weakly.

Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist. "Now you should smile and look pretty, darling," he whispered in my ear. "The _real_ party is about to start."

I glanced over at the other two couples; Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulder and Rosalie had opted for resting her hand on Emmett's forearm. A moment later a spotlight illuminated the grand archway we were standing under, the music faded away and the general noise-making died down; everyone turned and stared. A slight tinge appeared on my cheeks as I fought the embarrassment I felt at being the centre of attention in my brand-new, rather short, black dress.

"Yo, give it up for the birthday girl, Miss Rosalie Hale and the leaders of the Forks' Vampires!" screamed the DJ into his microphone.

Cheers erupted from the crowd but quickly fell silent again as Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Let's get this party started!" she yelled enthusiastically and once again everyone cheered, the music began pounding once more and people started to actually dance.

Rosalie beamed at us, looking a whole cheerier than I had ever seen her before. "Have fun!" she said and dragged Emmett off into the swarming human mass.

Alice giggled and gracefully flounced forward to join them hand in hand with Jasper.

Edward glanced sideways at me. "Want to dance?" he asked.

I turned red. "When I dance, or attempt any physical activity that requires co-ordination, people tend to get hurt," I replied honestly. "Mike can vouch for me."

His face fell at the mention of Mike's name but a crooked grin – which I was coming to know as his devil grin, which generally meant that he was going to do something that I wouldn't like and probably wouldn't have any control over – appeared on his face only moments later. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, somehow managing to fix my arms around his neck and his own around my waist.

"Just follow my lead," he said. "Forwards" I took a step forwards as he stepped back, "and back." I stepped back as he stepped forwards. He smiled down at me, "See, we're dancing."

"This isn't dancing; this is stepping back and forth," I mumbled to my feet as I watched them move in unison with him. I didn't fancy being publically humiliated due to my complete lack of co-ordination.

"Ah, but you see, that's what dancing is, stepping; some forms of dance just require more steps than others."

I looked up and stared at him; for once he wasn't being an ass. Dancing with him was quite… pleasant.

"Still feeling self-conscious?" asked Edward quietly.

"Surprisingly, no," I replied and it was true. I had been so focused on not tripping over my own feet, I had forgotten all about how short my dress was and about the number of eyes that were on Edward and me. Had he been trying to cure me of my nervousness?

"That's good," he said and stopped moving.

I wasn't expecting him to stop and stepped forward onto his feet. "Oops, I told you that it would be hazardous. I'm sorry," I apologised, looking up right into his eyes.

"Bella…" he started.

"Yes?" I whispered. Crap, he had me in a trance. I couldn't look away.

"BELLA!"

We jumped as Jessica, Angela and Lauren suddenly appeared in front of us.

I took an automatic step away from Edward as I greeted them, "Hey guys. Um, Edward these are my friends; Jess, Angela and Lauren."

Jess answered with a stammered "h-h-hello", Angela mumbled something intelligible to her feet and Lauren simply smiled.

"Nice to meet you," replied Edward, tactfully pretending not to notice that my friends were unable to talk around him.

I hesitated then asked carefully, "Um, Edward, would you mind if I went and got a drink with them? It's just that I haven't been able to talk to them much since…"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait for you at Rosalie's little platform." He pointed at a small balcony hanging above the main entrance to the hall that I hadn't noticed before now. He flashed my friends an intentionally dazzling smile and pushed his way through the dancing crowd.

Jess looked at me as if I was crazy. "Bella, you didn't have to do that. I would _totally_ understand if you wanted to stay with him for the rest of the night."

I shook my head and linked arms with her and Angela. "Nah, I could use an Edward-free hour or two and we haven't sat down and talked in ages."

"Well that's true," said Angela.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Lauren.

"Mmm-hmm," said Jess with an excited grin. "Oh, you've got to share all the goss. Oh, hey Mike!"

She signalled wildly with her arms, Mike saw her and waded through the sea of people towards us. "Hey girls!" he shouted over the music.

I watched with amusement as Jess seemed to sidle up next to him and battered her eyes at him – not that Mike seemed to notice. He just smiled at her, nodded to Angela, smiled at me and then finally at Lauren where his gaze rested. It looked like Jess had some competition.

"We were just going to get a drink," I told him, "Want to join us?"

He grinned widely. "Hell, why not?"

The five of us wandered into the dining room; there were four long buffet tables; dozens of coffee-shop tables and chairs and an attended bar, serving only non-alcoholic drinks of course.

We plonked ourselves down into some seats in the middle of the room.

"Shall I grab us some cokes, ladies?" asked Mike chivalrously.

There was a general all around clamour of agreement.

"I'll help you," said Lauren, getting to her feet.

"Oh, I'm coming too!" piped up Jess, giving Lauren a nasty glare.

Angela glanced at them then at me. "I'm thinking that I ought to go with them and make sure a fight doesn't break out," she said with a quietly giggle. "Sorry to leave you on your own."

I waved her off. I thought it would be a good idea too. It only took a moment for them to return.

"Cheers," said Mike, raising his glass.

"Cheers," we all responded and clinked the rims of our glasses together and sipped. The coke was cool and I hadn't quite realised how thirsty I had been until the first sip. It was easy to drain my glass.

"So Bella," said Mike casually. "You're not still going out with Masen are you?"

I choked and coughed to clear my windpipe of fluid. "What?"

Angela looked down at her shoes, Lauren and Jess both stared at Mike then at me.

"Well yeah, I am," I said slowly.

"Jeez, Mike," said Lauren, rolling her eyes. "That's kind of inappropriate."

"Yeah," agreed Jess.

Angela was silent.

Awkward silence stretched out on our table.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said, looking for an excuse to escape the growing tension. I got up and fled. Not one person said anything as I left.

I headed back into the main party room to meet Edward. The music made my ears hurt and the floor was getting unbearably hot, I was getting thirsty again. My head began to spin and my stomach heaved. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the balcony when I collapsed. The last thing I saw before the world turned black was the image of my faceless stalker in my mind's eye…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! The whole stalker issue is coming to a close… I don't know why but it feels like it's been dragging on for a while. Anyways, anyone care to take a stab at guessing who the stalker is/help me decide – I have an idea of who I want it to be but I'd also like to know who everyone **_**thinks**_** it should/will be; please vote on the poll on my profile. ^^**

**Anyho, I have inspiration! I'm already working on the next chapter, but I'll be holding off on putting it up until I get poll results, so the next update will probably be soon.**

**+I'm writing a joint fanfiction with my friend ****BellaRina Girl**** (/u/1687879/****) called "This Is How The Story Ends". Full details (summary, description, stats and what-not) and link to the story are on my profile.  
**

**Okay that's all from me. Review?**

**- **_**Jax Creation**_


	9. Jealousy's Identities

_**Before we begin the story, here are the results for the poll.**_

_Lauren_ – 47%

_Angela _– 21%

_Mike_ – 18%

_Jessica_ – 13%

_**Now let's see if you were correct. ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Jealousy's Identities**

I groaned as my consciousness started to return. I was sitting up, leaning against a pole or something with joints that kept jutting into the small of my back. My temples were throbbing painfully; it felt as if someone was beating my skull from the inside with a hammer, my throat felt as dry as a desert and I kept gagging reflexively. My tongue brushed against cotton, collecting a few fibres from the handkerchief that had been shoved into my mouth and knotted behind my neck. My arms had been forced behind my back at an awkward angle and my wrists were secured with stiff, scratchy rope. My hands had gone numb from loss of circulation.

I lifted up my head and opened my eyes.

Black. Everything was pitch black. My eyes were open and still I couldn't see.

The familiar feeling of terror bubbled up inside of me, trying to force its way out. I tried to scream. All that escaped the gag was a pathetic whimper. I snivelled feeling liquid forming within my tear ducts and spilling over and down my cheeks.

I could hear footsteps. I stopped crying. Someone was there. Someone could find me. Someone could _help _me.

I tried fruitlessly to force out some more screams through the gag and flailed my legs around, searching for something to smash them against to make some sort of noise. My feet found nothing and I couldn't kick the floor in my current sitting position. Noise, I had to make noise.

I searched for something, _anything_ that would bring attention to the fact that I was stuck here in the dark. As a last resort I smashed the back of my head into the pipe I'd been tied to. The resulting thud rang out loud and clear in the dark, enclosed place, vibrating all the way up the pipe. Pain exploded in the rear of my cranium and the throbbing in my temples flared. Even if it had been a desperate attempt, it had been a stupid idea.

I hung my head, defeated. I wanted to cry again, but I wasn't going to give this psycho the satisfaction of seeing me in such a miserable state when she came to cut or kill me or whatever.

Footsteps came and went as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I couldn't even tell if I had slept because either way, eyelids up or eyelids down, the world looked the same.

How long had I been sitting here, tied up and gagged in this lightless room?

My mind threatened to crumble.

How much longer would I be here?

I wanted _out_!

I couldn't take it anymore. The suspense, the terror, the fear, the loss of feeling in my hands and legs and the total darkness had finally gotten to me. I felt like I was going to explode. I yanked away from the pipe as hard as I could, smashed the ground with my bound hands and free feet and screamed as loudly as possible.

_Out! LET ME OUT!_

I could hear footsteps, getting closer. Unlike all the others, this person stopped. There was a loud, grating creak as the door to my gloomy cell was opened, letting in a stream of horrible, blinding light that left me as blind as I had been in the dark. My eyes burned from the sudden brightness. I let out a muffled shriek of pain and recoiled from the light. Bring up my knees and burying my face in them to shield my eyes as they watered from the glow.

The light was dim, though when the door had first opened it had been like staring into the sun. As my eyes adjusted all I could make out was the figure of a man. He crouched in front of me, I couldn't make out his face yet.

"Hm-mm, nmnn." It hurt to even try and talk. I had screamed my throat raw. A tear streaked down the side of my face. _Help me._ _Please_. I dropped my chin as more droplets began to fall.

A rough hand cupped my cheek. Edward often did that to reassure me.

"Sorry Bella," muttered my 'saviour' roughly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a damp cloth.

I froze. I knew that voice. No, it couldn't be.

A hand flew forwards and the damp material covered my face, smothering me. It stank, radiating pungent fumes. I inhaled; the vapours burned my already sore throat.

_No, not again_.

I was losing feeling in my extremities and for the second time, I blacked out.

~x~

"Bella, wake up," said a quiet, almost gentle male voice, the same voice as that which had spoken when I'd been moved from my first cell rousing me from my drug-induced sleep.

My semi-conscious mind noted that I was lying on my back with my hands stretched over my head in a room that I had never once seen before. Rough loops of rope tied me to the wooden poles at the top of what I could only assume was a bed. My captors had left my bare, scraped and bleeding feet and legs, numb from cold and pain, unbound, though the fact barely registered a spark in my brain.

I didn't like the implications the current situation and my current position were making.

"Move; I'll do it! Wake up, _damn it_!" shrieked another – a female one this time.

I stirred as a hard, bony hand slapped me in the face.

"I said wake up you whorish, thieving bitch!" screamed the shrill, undeniably angry voice. I knew this speaker too. She slapped me again.

_Why?_ _Why are you doing this? _I wanted to ask them that, to ask both of them. What did they stand to gain from doing this to me? Reluctantly I forced my eyes open and two horribly familiar faces swam into focus. I groaned. _Why?_

I made an attempt to speak but the words got caught in throat. The second time a grinding, choked croak was expelled, "Lau-ren. Mike."

She glowered at me. "Shut up," she snarled and smacked me again.

"Why?" I gasped as pain flared in my swollen cheek and seared down my throat.

"_Why?_" mimicked Lauren, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Why?" she repeated, her lips curling into a snarl. "You've had this coming for a while, Bella. I told you didn't I; Edward… _Edward is mine!_ How dare you take him from me? It was all going fine until you came along. I had him in the palm of my hand! But then you had to come along and ruin it!" she spat.

I stared woozily at her. What on earth was she rambling on about? I had never seen anyone other than the members of the Vampires even dare to approach Edward at school and it was even more doubtful that anyone would do so outside of the grounds. Involuntarily I voiced my thoughts out loud and earned another slap in the face.

"If you had given up earlier then I wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures, but…" she grinned manically, "I think I'll rather enjoy watching this," she continued thoughtfully, "But I have other things to do at the party."

With a curt nod at Mike who had remained silent, and still in an armchair across the room since I'd woken, she left. "Your turn, Mike."

Mike waited for her to leave before getting out of his seat.

"I am sorry, Bella," he said. "Please know that I'm not doing this to hurt you. I haven't got a grudge against you like Lauren does. If anything I love you."

"You're just as insane as she is," I whispered.

He sighed. "I had hoped that you would understand."

I struggled and tried to slip my hands out of the loops that secured me to the headboard as he advanced towards the bed. This was not happening. Tears welled up in my eyes as Mike got closer. Shit. There was no way in hell that I was going to let this two-faced bastard touch me.

_No._

Mike reached for me, his cold fingers wrapping around my bare ankle.

_Oh God, no._

His hands were moving up my thighs, towards the hem of my dress.

"_NOOOOO!"_ I screamed at him.

Without warning, my knee smashed into his face.

He tumbled off the bed.

"You bitch," he hissed, whatever pity and guilt he had left evaporating and stubbornly got back on the bed.

My second kick caught him in the guts. The third time he seized my leg and held me down.

Instinctively I screamed for help. "Help me, EDWARD!"

Ruthlessly, Mike punched me hard in the face. "_Do not, say that name again,_" he snarled.

"Edward!" I screamed, ignoring him. "EDWARD! _ED-_"

"Enough!" Mike glued his lips to mine to silence me.

_No. I don't want this. I – Edward, please… Edward, help!_

Tears streamed down my cheek as he proceeded to pull up my skirt. I gave in and squeezed my eyes shut.

_SMASH!_

My eyes flew open at the sudden noise and Mike yanked his face away from mine as the door flew open.

I stared, stunned, as I recognised the person standing in the doorway.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Edward," snarled Mike.

"Bella," said Edward. Fury distorted his handsome face; his green eyes darkened as he took in the scene. Edward growled and turned his murderous gaze on Mike. "You filthy bastard!" he bellowed and blurred across the room, tackling Mike and knocking him off me and onto the floor.

There was nothing I could do but watch as they fought. With all the gang fights I'd heard about, Edward undoubtedly had the upper hand in this situation; he was even more powerful than I had thought. In rapid succession he slammed a fist into Mike's jaw, gut and forehead; sending him flying into the armchair he'd occupied once before, where he slumped, unconscious.

The blonde bastard had never stood a chance.

Edward stood there for a moment, his breathing harsh.

"E-Edward?"

He turned to me. Anger still flared in his eyes. "Bella," he whispered, the rage dying down a little. He ran to the bed and untied the ropes and hauled me into a sitting position.

"Bella, are you alright?" he whispered, cupping my cheeks in his palms.

I couldn't answer, I didn't look at him. The tears, which had stopped at his sudden appearance, began once again to fall. I simply sat there and cried as Edward's eyes darkened suspiciously. I nodded, so that he wouldn't get up to beat Mike further.

These were tears of relief. I was lucky. God, I was so lucky. If Edward hadn't come… I didn't even want to think about.

"I'm okay," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his chest. "I'm okay."

* * *

**A Forgotten Promise**

**Part One**

**~Fin~**

**End of the stalker line.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
